gonagaifandomcom-20200213-history
Shiro Kabuto
Shiro Kabuto is the kid brother of Koji Kabuto who is a lot like Junpei Hayami, Tare Makimura and Kichiza Abashiri. Like all of them he likes sexy chicks. Mazinger Z In here he was a normal kid who lived with his big brother Koji Kabuto and his grandfather Juzo Kabuto after their parents' death(spoiler, his daddy Kenzo Kabuto is alive but has better things to do than raise his kids). All of it changed when Koji was sixteen and their grandfather was murdered by Dr. Hell. In one part he gets a crush on Schtroheim Heinrich's daughter Lorelei Heinrich‏‎. But that didn't end well. Most Go Nagai romances don't. In most appearances he was voiced by Kazuko Sawada who was also Junpei Hayami in Cutey Honey, Lala in Devilman TV, Sabu in Groizer-X and Kobanzame (ep 9); Shishimai (ep 25); Toragozen (ep 25) in Dororon Enma-kun. Great Mazinger UFO Robo Grendizer Mazinkaiser In here hes pretty much the same but gets hot for Lori and Loru‏‎ in the sexy beach ep where we see Sayaka Yumi's nipples like 2x. hes voiced by Sayaka Aida who was also Kaito Tatsuno in Dinozaurs, Nicole in Zatch Bell and Azure Kite in .//hack In the dub he was voiced by Martik Burke who was Yosuke Sumida in Dai-Guard, Yoshida in Getter Robo Armageddon, Tokisada Shiro Amakusa in Ninja Resurrection, Hiroshi Umino in Queen Emeraldas, Touma Inaba in Sakura Diaries, Teru-bo in Sakura Wars 2 and Sonic in Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie (OAV) Mazinger Z Infinity Here its 10 years after they beat the baddz. He pilots a mech and helps fight the bad guys. Later he hekps free Tetsuya Tsurugi from Mazinger Infinity and fight Dr. Hell. He don't do much in here. But at least we see him as a teen instead of Goten and Trunks in gaya55 dragon ball super Hes played by Natsuki Hanae who was Alm in Fire Emblem, Protagonist in Pokemon Sun and Moon and Pokemon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon (wtf they gave em voice actors?! ruined forever! at least I dropped out after gen V! My Charizard would roll over in its grave if it saw this!), Time Patroller in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, Tai in Digimon Adventure tri, Jaco in Dragon Ball Super (aw gay!!), Kyôji Shinkawa in Sword Art Online II, Ken Kaneki in Tokyo Ghoul, and Dipper Orion in Yugioh Arc V (the worst one) In the dub he's voiced by Eddy Lee (Like Robert E Lee??) who was Moon Shadow in Yugioh Arc V (Gaaaaay!!) and Gladion in Pokémon Sum and Moon (Also gay). Shin Mazinger Shougeki! Z Hen In here he (someone who saw it fill it in) Here he's played by Ayumi Fujimura who was also Tsuyoshi and Shirutisu in Bakugan (ewwww!), Yuki Hatoba in Shugo Chara (which everyone but me saw), Natalie in Golgo 13 (b--chin), Cho Soshifu in Ikki Tousen: Great Guardians (hot), Shimoto in Legends of the Dark King: A Fist of the North Star Story (which isn't too bad), Emperor Hinomoto in Queen's Blade: The Exiled Virgin (sounds right for a Go Nagai actor), Niche in Tegami Bachi(which I liked the manga of), Namiji in Sekirei: Pure Engagement(thicc), Eiko Aizawa in Squid Girl (dat loli anime), Neferpitou in Hunter x Hunter 2011 ver(which everyone but me saw), Maggie Kwan in EUREKA SEVEN AO (Adults Only???), Mataro Mankanshoku and Rei Hououmaru in Kill La Kill (which you'd think I saw, but nope), Young Polnareff in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders (which I also never saw), Audrey Burne in Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn (good? I guess? maybe?), Shion in Naruto Shippuden the Movie (a hetero yaoi), Ibuki in Super Street Fighter IV, V and Street Fighter X Tekken(2 hot), Cortana in Halo 4(Contra 4 is better!!), princess Zelda in The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds (if I ever get a 2Ds imma try to get dat), Zarina in The King of Fighters XIV (hot) and Fi in The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword (i'd've got it if I had a wii but I hate those motion cr-ptrols) Super Robot Wars Movies Mazinger Z Vs. Devilman‏‎ Mazinger Z Vs. Dr. Hell Mazinger Z vs. The Great General of Darkness‏‎ Great Mazinger vs. Getter Robo‏‎ Great Mazinger vs. Getter Robo G: Clash in The Sky‏‎ Mazinkaiser vs The Great General of Darkness‏‎ Trivia * Theres a chance she was named after the main guy from the 1960 Japanese horror film Jigoku. Also is The 1st gf Yukiko and her daughter Harumi and 2nd gf Sachiko. They all bite it and wind up in Hell. It's also got Enma-Daio‏‎ but that might be just cuz its in Jigoku. Category:Mazinger Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters